


New World (Oneshot)

by Random_Soul



Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Demons Are Assholes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Polyamory, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: All Hell's broken loose.LiterallyFull book is on my account! I didn't put it in the series because that is more for oneshots.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington (mentioned), Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586617
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	New World (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Their weapons.
> 
> Aaron Burr: Nine section chain whip  
> Alexander Hamilton: Medieval sword based on King Arthur’s Excalibur.  
> John Laurens: Arm blade (strap on at the elbow and a handle to hold a little less than halfway up)  
> Hercules Mulligan: Duel wielding axes  
> Lafayette: Adjusted rapier (the blade is less blocky and much sharper. Unlike other rapiers, this one is made to kill)  
> James Madison: Mace  
> Thomas Jefferson: War scythe (dressed up a little bit, of course)  
> George Washington: customized, dual-wielding crossbows  
> Angelica: Knives (all the knives. You want throwing knives? She’s got ‘em. Pocket knives? Pick a color. Karambits? Wears them like a necklace)  
> Eliza: Crescent blade (handle in the middle with two, slightly bending blades on each side. Fingers go into holes that are, in nature, brass knuckles)  
> Peggy: Medieval club  
> All: Jagdkommand Tri- Dagger (blessed by priests, infused with holy water, and engraved with scripture. The only thing that can properly kill a demon)

~Aaron Burr~

Aaron ran through the large field, bag in hand. He went out to collect medical supplies and food. That’s when he was spotted. The thing in question was a demon with bloodshot eyes and long arms. It’s a pretty stereotypical demon that is killed rather easily. However, Aaron was in a crowded forest that was on unsteady ground. He had to get somewhere that was easier to fight on. He throws his bag down, drawing out his weapon. It’s a nine section chain whip that is used alongside the fighting style of kung fu. Luckily, Aaron has been able to master both of them. He also carries shurikens with him and a pocket knife, just in case. He takes his stance, preparing for battle. The demon comes at him and Aaron smirks.

He doesn’t stand a chance.

In less than a minute, the demon squirming from underneath him. He takes out his Jagdkommand Tri- Dagger. It has three edges that spiral up to the center and is the deadliest knife known to man. This one, specifically, has been blessed by priests, infused with holy water, and has scriptures carved into the side of the blade. It is the only weapon that will kill a demon for good and every last person in Burr’s “tribe” has one. He plunges the knife into the chest, making the demon go up in flames. Aaron stands and grabs his stuff.

“Wow, I’m impressed.” Aaron looks up at the voice.

“What are you doing here, demon?”

“I was bored and so I followed the pathetic, poor, sad excuse of Hell’s offspring. That’s when he ran into you. I must say, it was fun to see the quiet Aaron Burr get cocky over his skills.”

“Whose side are you on?”

“Any. The other side doesn’t like me very much.”

“I wonder why. Anyway, I gotta go back to my camp.”

“Boyfriends worried about you?”

“Knowing them, yes.” Aaron begins walking.

“Wait don’t leave me!”

“Goodbye, Beetlejuice.”

“Hey, you should say that second word two more times.”

“I’m leaving now!” Aaron rolls his eyes, walking back to camp. Once he passes the line of protection, Peggy storms him to check for injuries.

“Pegs, I’m fine.”

“You know this is protocol. Any open cuts might be cursed and sigils on the skin will break the barrier if they aren’t stopped in time. What did you get?”

“Food. And medicine.”

“FINALLY! We’ve been running low on ingredients for a while, now. Make sure you check in with Washington before you go to your tent yada yada, you know the drill.”

“Thanks, Peggy.”

“Yup.” Aaron begins to walk towards the tent. Before this whole thing happened, George Washington was a general in the military who came home to his wife. Sadly, she’s gone. They were naive, then, and made a mistake they would never repeat. Aaron enters the office, seeing James going over maps with Washington. James is the navigator. He makes the maps and marks which places are safe and which aren’t. Right now, he’s pointing to an empty spot on the map.

“That’s where we heard the fruits were at. If we got a few, we’d be able to plant them and have a more steady supply of food.”

“That sounds good. Take your cousin and head out in two hours. It will take roughly twenty-four hours and it’s best to be in the darkness of the place you know.”

“Yes, sir.” James leaves, nodding to Aaron. Aaron smiles and nods back.

“Mr. Washington.”

“Aaron. I took it the collection ran smoothly?”

“I ran into a syníthis demon. Nothing special. Also saw Beetlejuice. He just kinda watched.”

“I will never understand that demon. Why don’t you go on back to your tent, now. You haven’t had a good night’s rest in ages.” Aaron kind of gave him a pitiful smile.

“With all due respect sir, I don’t think anyone’s been able to breathe since Hell’s broken loose. But thanks anyway, sir. I will try and rest.” Aaron leaves the tent, going back to his own. Lafayette is shining his rapier, John is reading, Alex is writing a letter, and Hercules is packing. He looks up and smiles.

“Aaron, your back. I was worried.” Aaron goes and kisses him.

“I was gone for a minute or two. Why were you worried?”

“Because we live in a world infested by demons.”

“A world in which you are about to leave for, or so it seems.”

“James thinks he found some more fruit. We can plant trees and have food.” Alex finishes his letter, getting up to hug Aaron.

“Don’t worry, Hercules. I’ll be the fatherly one in this group until you come back!”

“That makes me feel even worse.”

“We’ll be fine, mon cheri, just protect yourself.” Hercules smiles, giving a kiss to all of his boyfriends. He grabs his axes and heads out, meeting James Madison by the border of the camp.

“You ready to go?” James asks.

“Yup! Now, let’s go before Thomas comes to kidnap you back.”

“How’d you know he threatened to do that?”

“Because I know Thomas. This camp is only so big. You can’t avoid everyone forever.”

“Alright, Let’s head out.” Aaron watches as the darkness from the trees consumes them.”

~Lafayette~

“Okay, Laf, next I need the Aloe Vera.”

“I swear this stuff fixes everything.” Eliza smiles at him.

“I mean, you’re not wrong.” She mixes the ingredients in a bottle, labeling it as the correct medication.

“And I think we’re done! All the medicines have been made and now we can relax.” Lafayette sits down, looking over at the desk.

“Have you heard anything from your father, yet?” Eliza sighs.

“No. What about from France?”

“Don’t know how they would get it over ‘ere. It’s hard to believe it’s only been six months. Five months since…”

“Martha wouldn’t want us to sit back and cry. We will continue to fight. We have to, now.” Lafayette smiles. He walks outside, seeing John chasing Alex with a water gun, Alex attempting to hide behind Aaron. Laf wanted better for his boys. They didn’t deserve to live in constant fear. He remembered he told them that once, all of them quickly dismissing him. Aaron said he always lived with demons and Alex said he has tasted death on more than one occasion. Laf just wants to pull them all close to him and protect them from the world. That includes Hercules, who is currently out in said world with only one person to protect him. A person whose fiance is sitting on a bench and looking at the forest.

“Thomas.”

“Laffy Taffy.” Lafayette notices him fidgeting with his ring.

“When will you two actually get married?”

“I proposed to him before this whole mess happened. We should probably wait until we’re safer. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“I don’t think anyone deserves this.”

“Mrs. Smith does! Do you remember her?”

“Our old science teacher? She was a demon, herself. I wanted to move back to France the moment I laid eyes on her.”

“Remember when Mr. King told her off in front of the whole class?” Laf begins laughing, remembering her face. Mr. King was a British teacher who just so happened to be a flaming homosexual. He was getting something from her when she was talking about “survival of the fittest”. She was homophobic and just had to say something while Mr. King was in the room. She side-eyed him and said “that’s the real reason there aren’t many gays around. It’s because they are weak and can’t repopulate, thus die out.” From under his breath, King replied with “and yet your stupidity has able to surpass generations.” Everyone heard it and broke out laughing. Mrs. Smith was not happy. Laf sighs at the memories.

“It seemed so long ago.”

“We were different people, then.” Thomas goes silent, thinking for a moment. Laf is silent as well. Though Thomas and Alex have cooled down a little, they both are just as extravagant and annoying as ever. But right now, Thomas isn’t. Lafayette has noticed he never is when James is gone and James is never feeling well when Thomas has to leave. Lafayette can’t help but feel the two are star crossed lovers. However, their "outside force" is the very universe. Laf rubs Thomas' back.

“Will things ever go back to how they were?” Thomas asks.

“Probably not.”

“Wow, Lafayette. Way to lighten the mood.”

“You asked!” The two laugh.

“But seriously, though. You two need to hurry up and get married.”

“I know, I know. It’s just hard. I’ll be fine, though. My boyfriend isn’t soaking wet when it’s fifty degrees out.” Lafayette looks over at his own boyfriends, all three covered in water.

“I should go take care of them. Will you be okay on your own?”

“I’ll be alright. Go deal with your idiots.” Laf walks away. 

In the night sky, the lullaby commonly sung to a James Madison is heard from a certain Thomas Jefferson’s lips.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You’ll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I will be safe and sound  
You and I will be safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating if I should make this an actual book. Would anybody read it if I do?
> 
> Also, the last song is the chorus of "Safe And Sound" by Taylor Swift.


End file.
